Welcome to My Life
by Norwegianchick101
Summary: Rory and Alex Hayden grew up away from society but still live a very privileged life. What will happen when they are thrust into the blueblooded circle of life?


**October 8****th****, 2000**

Rory Hayden smiled as she put her brand new Mercedes Benz into park.

"You ready?" she asked her twin brother Alex.

Today was Alex and Rory's first day at Chilton Preparatory Academy. The Hayden family was one of the most prominent families in Connecticut Society. The twins' father Christopher had inherited the largest law firm on the east coast from his father a month ago and the family finally had enough money to send Rory and Alex to private school. Their mother Lorelai was the manager of an inn in Star's Hollow, the small town where they lived about half an hour from Hartford. She was also scheduled to inherit the Gilmore family fortune from her grandmother.

Alex laughed. "Ror, after Kayla's last party, I think we're ready for anything."

Rory smiled. Kayla Rider was Alex and Rory's best friend from the California retreat where they spent their summers and spring breaks every year. The end of summer bash that Kayla had thrown had gotten a bit out of hand and ended up with Alex and Kayla in bed together and Rory as drunk as ever.

She closed the windows, turned down the volume of the radio, and took the key out of the ignition. Rory and Alex looked at each other and nodded. All eyes were on the twins as they opened their doors and stepped out of the car in perfect sync.

A few feet away a group of eight people stood watching them.

"Take a look at that." Louise Grant said to her friends Madeline Lynn, Stephanie Vanderbilt, and Paris Gellar. "What do you think?"

"I'd say an 8." Steph said smiling. This was a thing the girls did regularly. Whenever they saw a hot guy they would rate him and try and get him to go on a date with one of them.

"I don't know Steph." Maddie said. "He's at least a solid nine."

"Paris?" Louise asked with a smirk.

"You know I don't play that little game of yours Louise." Paris replied. She disagreed with the way the other three girls chose to spend their time. It was the same way the boys that stood with them spent their time.

"Fine, I give him a ten. I can tell that he's definitely not a virgin." Louise said, casting a wink at Alex.

To the surprise of the other girls, as well as the guys, Alex winked back and headed her way. Rory followed.

"Hey gorgeous, the name's Alex Hayden. I'm new here, would you mind showing me and my sister Rory here where the Headmaster's office is?"

Rory scoffed. "Smooth Alex; we've not even been here a minute and you're already trying to get a girl in bed with you. Chris and Lorelai would be so proud."

Rory was cut off by her red Motorola Razor playing the All American Rejects' "Dirty Little Secret".

"Gee, I wonder who that is." Alex muttered.

Rory playfully slapped her brother as she flipped open her phone.

"Hey, what's up? Miss me so much that you had to call at eight in the morning? What if I was in a class?"

"Good morning to you too beautiful. What are you wearing?" Andrew asked.

"Nothing." Rory replied with a sly look on her face.

Alex cringed and grabbed the phone from Rory. "What you talking about with my baby sister Andrew?"

"By two minutes!" Rory retorted, grabbing back her phone. "Look Andrew, I love you too, but I gotta go. Love ya, buh bye now."

Alex crossed his arms and glared at Rory. "Lorelai Leigh Hayden! I will kill him if he does anything to you, or even if you do anything to him! That way you'll be my baby sister forever!"

"Two minutes Alex!" Rory yelled.

"Wait a minute…" one of the guys said in an incredibly sexy Australian accent. "Did you say Hayden? As in the Christopher Hayden and Lorelai Gilmore Hayden?" he asked.

"So, what's it to you?" Rory asked, smirking.

"Your parents are my heroes!" he said, bowing down before the twins.

"Um…okay?" Rory said.

"Dude, you've got issues." Alex said.

"Issues rhymes with tissues." the guy said. "Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Finnegan Morgan. I'm probably the most exotic and handsome man you'll find on the East coast, and although I normally go for the redheads I might be willing to make an exception…"

Alex gave Finn a death glare and spread the same look to the other three guys. "If any of you try anything with my baby sister I'll kill you.

Alex looked over to Rory to find her laughing with Louise, Madeline and Stephanie. "What's with Lily Evans over there?" he asked the darker blonde.

"Paris? She's a little….um….well….let's just say that she doesn't exactly agree with the lifestyle of your average prep school girl. She doesn't quite get out much. My name's Logan by the way, Logan Huntzburger."

"Huntzburger? Like Mitchum Huntzburger the famous newspaper tycoon?" Rory asked. "Oh my god! I love you!"

"What?" Alex yelled. "Get away from my sister Huntzburger!"

"Hey mate, I called her already!" Finn exclaimed.

"I'm not a trophy Finn! I can choose my own guys thank you very much. In fact, I see one over there right now."

Rory strolled over to a quiet, sexy, dark-haired guy who was sitting on the brick wall that surrounded the Chilton parking lot. He was reading Earnest Hemmingway's _The Old Man and the Sea_.

"Hmm…I like you, but I'm not so sure about him." Rory said, picking up the boy's book and closing it. "So, who are you?"

"What do you want?"

"I dunno." Rory replied. "Tell me your name and then I'll tell you what I want."

The boy sighed, knowing this girl wouldn't go away unless he told her his name. "I'm Jess." He said.

"Jess what?"

Jess sighed as he took his book from her and put it in his book bag. "Jess Mariano."

"Well Jess Mariano, I want you." Rory smirked as she sat down on Jess' lap and brought her arms around his neck. "Classes don't start for another 20 minutes."

Jess marveled at his luck. It was his first day here and he already had a hot girl after him. He wrapped his arms around Rory's waist and pulled her to him.

Just warning you-this fic is going to be a bit 30 guys in 30 days if you know what I mean so I hope y'all don't mind.

Now I want y'all to let me know who you want Rory to be with in the end..

Tristan

Colin

Logan

Finn

Jess

Andrew

I don't do Dean so sorry to any Narco fans out there, lol.


End file.
